


nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

by silky-fsf (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2017, Pre-Femslash, Secret Crush, Superheroes, workout buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/silky-fsf
Summary: Honey and Gogo start working out. It means more to Gogo than Honey understands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know i say this about every ship i write but GOD i just love these two so much................. it's been a while since i watched big hero six but it's one of my very favorite disney movies SO
> 
> title is from "crushcrushcrush" by paramore

It wasn’t long before Honey started joining her for workout sessions. Well, training sessions, technically. “Workout” would have implied they went to a public gym together, where they wouldn’t really be able to discuss evil villains or their best fighting strategies without getting some weird looks. So they started using one of the gyms in Fred’s house (Gogo refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing it called a “mansion”). They’d turned it into their own personal space: lots of open room for Gogo to skate and a supply closet filled with different chemicals for Honey to experiment with (and cleaning supplies, to get the effects of her chemical compounds off the walls easier).

Honey showed up to every scheduled training session without fail, always wearing brightly colored athletic clothes and one of three different pairs of sports shoes. Some days they would end up change into their uniforms, other days they wouldn’t. It all depended on what they decided to do. It was odd seeing Honey in something other than platform heels, though. She was a few inches shorter than Wasabi in her sneakers, Gogo estimated. It made it that much easier to look her in the eye.

(And, theoretically, it would have made it a lot easier to pull her down and kiss the living daylights out of her. Not that Gogo wanted to do that. It was just a thought.)

“Gogo?” Honey asked one afternoon, looking up from the chemicals she was mixing to fix the smaller girl with an inquisitive look. She had draped a lab coat over her workout attire and pulled her hair back into a messy bun, loose strands hairs framing her face.

Gogo found herself staring a beat longer than she should have before actually responding, her hands lingering uselessly on either side of one of her maglev discs. “Uh, yeah?”

If Honey was bothered by her gaping, she didn’t let it show. Instead she smiled, and Gogo swore she was so bright she radiated actual heat. “This has been fun. Spending all this time with you and stuff.” She added another drop of acetone to whatever she was concocting, only glancing down at it for a second before looking back to Gogo. “We don’t get to talk all that much, so… I’m glad.”

Gogo felt her stomach twist and turn restlessly, almost as if it was filled with nothing but fizzy soda bubbles. Her heart picked up pace until she could hear it pounding in her head, and she let her grip on her maglev disc stiffen and relax until she found herself able to breathe properly again. To Honey, she was sure she looked aloof as could be, but on the inside she was a hurricane of swirling emotions. This girl was seriously going to be the death of her, if some jackass in a kabuki mask wasn’t. “Me too,” she said at last, and although it wasn’t much, the look on Honey’s face told her it was enough.


End file.
